


[ART] Stealth Rangers

by LeviADA (Levittra_Hazard)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Parody, WTF Kombat 2020, WTFK 2020, ЗФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/LeviADA
Summary: Based on true multiplayer situation: https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020w/vis/ACUnity.jpgmiss them :'(
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	[ART] Stealth Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on true multiplayer situation: https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020w/vis/ACUnity.jpg  
> miss them :'(

[](https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020w/vis/power-rangers-stealth_1920.jpg)


End file.
